


Suggestions & Denial

by emkaro



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Mildly Dubious Consent, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-24
Updated: 2016-11-24
Packaged: 2018-09-01 23:26:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8642368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emkaro/pseuds/emkaro
Summary: Rumple teases the Evil Queen on her possible attraction to Emma Swan.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Set sometime after S06e07 "Heartless". There's very little plot... just sexy time, so if that's not your thing... turn back now.

"So", Rumplestiltskin started. "I hear congratulations are in order".

The evil queen smirked as she strode confidently across his shop. "You heard". It was more of a statement than a question, she knew he had eyes and ears everywhere. It would have been nice to tell him herself though.

"That you cast the sleeping curse on Snow White and Prince Charming? I did." his eyes sparkled as he eyed his former student. "It was... inspired".

"I couldn't have done it without you, partner" her voice dropped half an octave as she lingered over the last word. She was directly in front of him now and lifted her her hands to run down his lapels. He chuckled lightly.

"and now I see you're in the mood to celebrate". He moved away from her and behind his counter. There he found two glasses and a bottle of whiskey, placed them on the counter and started to decant the amber liquid into the glasses.

"That's not really what I had in mind" she purred as she advanced on him again.

"I know" he replied "All in good time dearie. Let's savour this."

He handed her a glass and she knocked it back in one. "So impatient" he chuckled again then took a swig of his drink." I wanted to talk first"

"Talk!?" she huffed. "Talk is overrated."

"Sometimes, yes" he agreed "but there's something specific I wanted to discuss".

"If this is about the bookworm.."

"It's not" he interrupted with a slight edge to his voice. The queen huffed again and put her hands on her hips haughtily.

"Fine. Then what!"

"Emma Swan"

"Emma Swan?" she was confused now, "what about her?"

He slowly put down his drink, stepped out behind his counter and approached her. "I've been wondering something. Miss Swan is the only thing standing between you and Henry. Why haven't you gone after her all guns blazing?"

"What? Because... because" she waved her hands in the air as if that would help her come up with an answer Rumple would be satisfied with.".. I had other things to deal with...the Charmings for one"

"Emma _is_ a charming." he was in her personal space now. "No, you see I don't think that's it. I've been observing you recently."

"Oh really!?"

"Yes, and I think I've figured it out" He circled her.

"I've no time for games Rumple!" she made a start to leave but he caught her wrist and pulled her close.

"Now now dearie, none of that." He ran his free hand gently down the side of her neck and she shivered slightly. "I think Emma Swan ...affects you"

"Don't be ridiculous", she stammered, but it didn't sound very convincing.

"Oh no?" His voice had taken on a dark, gravely tone. The hand that was on her neck ventured lower, trailing a feather light line down to the top of her breasts. "You're telling me you've never noticed her beauty before? The way those tight jeans of hers cling to her buttocks?... Her pert little breasts under that red... leather...jacket?".

He paused to kiss down her neck and she gasped softly. "Rumple stop it" she blustered. A blush rising to her cheeks. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Yes. You do" he used his magic to slice the front of her dress open and she shivered again as the air hit her bare skin. "You wish Emma was here doing this..." he dipped to take one nipple in his mouth, swirling his tongue around the tip. "or this" he murmured as he continued his attentions on her other breast.

"Rumple, stop it" she tried to push him away. She was angry. _Good,_ he thought,   _Just the way I like her_.

"Oh, come now your majesty. I thought you _wanted_ to fuck."

"I've changed my mind" she tried to pull away again. Rumple was happy to push her because he knew she could just poof herself away if she really wanted to.

"Really, so if I did this..." he trailed his hand lower, over her belly button and further down into her small patch of elegantly trimmed pubic hair. She gasped and closed her eyes as he continued lower, ghosting over her clit and sliding his fingers between her lips. "I wouldn't find any..." he chuckled and pulled his fingers away, soaked with her juices. She opened her eyes and glared at him as he brought his fingers up to his mouth and licked them clean.

"You bastard". She slapped him hard on the face but he was merely amused, and in one swift motion he pulled her back towards himself. He kissed her passionately, letting her taste the evidence of her own arousal still on his lips. She leaned in and responded to the kiss so he chose that opportunity to magic them into the back room.

The queen stumbled slightly, momentarily disorientated.

"You can protest all you want" he said "but we both know it's not just me that's making you that wet."

"Rumple, stop it. I told you. I'm not attracted to Emma Swan." she hated Rumple having anything he could use against her if she could help it.

He ignored her and continued "what I'm wondering though, is why you don't you just... take her". He whispered the last part slowly against her neck as his hands gripped her waist and pulled her flush against him.

He was getting aroused himself now and he was perfectly positioned so that his hardening penis was brushing against her clit. It was delicious and she let out a small moan despite herself.

"Do you like that idea your majesty?... Taking what you deserve. Pushing her back against the wall and ...ravaging her." As he talked he slipped a couple of fingers back down to her clit and circled it, slowly, sensually. "Does that idea appeal to you?... perhaps you could make her get down on her knees." he paused briefly in his ministrations to push her damaged dress off her shoulders and down onto the floor. She was completely naked now apart from her boots.

He regarded her for a second, thoughtfully. Then got down on his knees. "Yes, she could get down on her knees like this and edge forward.. inch by inch.." he moved forward towards her. His face now millimetres from her crotch. Putting his hands on her ass, he steadied her.

"Rumple!" she gasped

"perhaps she could kiss here" he kissed the inside of her thigh. "and here..." he switched to the other side and kissed her softly there too.

"Rumple please" she murmured and tried to force his head closer to where she really wanted it. Suddenly wishing his hair was still long so she could get a better grip on it.

He looked up at her and stuck his tongue out to give her clit the lightest of touches. She squirmed against him, frustrated. He let out a huff of breath and lent backwards slightly, as much as the hands on his head would allow.

Her pussy was throbbing now, desperate to be touched properly. "I bet Emma would be good at this" he mused. "I bet she got a lot of practice in prison. All those women around, all the power plays. You could get her to ... service you too."

This time he dived back in and expertly sucked at her clit. The queen moaned loudly and gripped his head harder. She knew she was already close, his dirty talk had affected her a lot more than she'd realised and she hated that he could so easily manipulate her. For his part Rumple was basking in the way he was making her squirm against him. She was dripping wet and her scent was heady.

He too could tell she was close but she needed something more to push her over the edge. He continued to suck and nibble and lap at her whilst he brought one of his hands to the front. He inserted one finger into her vagina, slowly, then another. He pumped them in and out whilst her moans got louder and deeper.

Her legs started to shake slightly and he curled his fingers up insider her, increasing his pace.

"Fuck!...Rumple, I'm coming" she swore. He could feel her clenching around his fingers and he smirked against her, satisfied with his performance.

Rumple fell back onto his heels and the queen staggered slightly. 

"Tired your majesty? I hope not. We're not done yet."

_____

 

 


End file.
